


the Forgotten Kings: Origins

by the7forgottenkings



Series: known to some, forgotten by all [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Freeform, Gen, a more indepth backstory for the monsterverse, except for unhelpfull flaming, no update schedule, open too suggestions of any kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7forgottenkings/pseuds/the7forgottenkings
Summary: This is the story of seven ancient and powerful beings, how they came to be, and the events up till their  slumber that left them forgotten. If you want to use my OCs or a collab just ask, I might just say yes.. I own nothing but my OCs. rated T for swearing. I am willing to post my stories in other languages. check me out on fanfiction.net. *WARNING*the quality of my writing constently changing, some chapters will be good, others will not. you have been warned.
Series: known to some, forgotten by all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888192





	1. darkness and light

_ First there was darkness and there was also one creature long forgotten by now, his name was  _ **_NIGHTWALKER._ ** _ He is an ancient entity of great power, the first creature to exist in this reality. He was also what humans call a kaiju or a titan. As Nightwalker explored the galaxies he witnessed the birth of planets and stars. Eventually he settled down on a moon, our moon to be exact. As he landed on the moon something caught his eye, _

_ it was the sun. As he turned to look at what he thought he saw a form as large as him emerged from it. The being looked like him except golden instead of black (I think that a description is in order: Nightwalker looked like your typical depiction of a western dragon except that his dorsal plate/spine looked like Godzilla 2019’s. When on land his stance was often bipedal not unlike Godzilla's except more hunched over. though he could still be quadrupedal when the occasion called for it. His tail had a large sharp end to it which was like the blade of a double edged sword. He could also move the scales from any part of his body to another. When his wings were folded against his side they could not be differentiated from the rest of the body. There was also spines similar to the ones on his back on the right side of his right arm, on the left side of his left arm and ones on the back of his legs, these spines were much smaller though)  _

_ as Nightwalker watched the creature emerge he asked: who are you? To which the creature responded: I am  _ **_Odin, day’s embrace_ ** _. who are you? he asked. To which Nightwalker replied, “I am  _ **_Nightwalker, night’s beckon.”_ ** _ Then they chatted discussing what they had been doing before they met each other and eventually they came to the conclusion  _ _ that they were somehow related due to the fact they looked similar to each other.  _

* * *

_ Of course while they came to know each other and their abilities, they also developed a rivalry that was partly sibling rivalry and partly the fact that their elements/abilities often directly opposed each other. There were also times when they worked together like when a few monsters tried to take over the solar system by the names of Ghidorah(anime), Hedorah, Baragon, Destroyah, Gigan, Desghidorah and Grand King Ghidorah. Nightwalker and Odin won, though Ghidorah posed the greatest threat and was the hardest to kill. Now you see the planet Earth had been developing life, and after around a year had passed something happened…the Earth split open and from the crack poured 5 columns, one of fire, one of water, one of ice and one of lightning. At the same time the earth shuddered and what had once been flat except for the occasional hill now had mountains and ravines.  _ _ From within the columns the form of some kind of creature could be seen. A large clawed hand rose up from the crack and gripped the edge of the fissure, as a large head slowly rose up and peered over at the earth( for reference this OC is as big as Godzilla Earth).  _

_ At the same time this was happening the columns faded and all 5 of the creatures moved out of the crack, and just in time too, as just then the crack started to seal itself closed. When the creatures landed their forms were revealed to be almost exactly like Nightwalker’s and Odin’s, just with different colours, and a few of them had patterns. As Nightwalker and Odin looked on with curiosity, they observed that one of them was a deep blue and their claws were webbed and had gills, another was a glittering ruby red, one was a shining silver, then there was a very light blue with patterns of darker scales making patterns of lightning bolts, then finally there was the largest one who was a dark brown. As the 5 dragons admired their surroundings, the elements flooded the world, and with the elements came evolution and life. The first proper plant life started to grow while life emerged in the sea. The seven large dragons introduced each other. What are their names? You might ask, that you shall learn in time.  _


	2. The Ocean's Wrath

**(??? OC’s POV)**

* * *

  
  


Life, specifically animal life, began in my domain; the seas, the ponds, falls, lakes, rivers and bays and streams. That is something that puts a smile on my face, something I'm proud of, something that I have that my brothers don’t. Despite the superior strength of my brothers, in my domain I am unbeatable and unkillable, and they know it. My brothers didn’t get to properly see animal life until the first semi aquatic creatures came to be. 

If you’re wondering how we found out who was the strongest and who was the weakest, when we gathered around after our creation, we held a battle (we didn’t know Nightwalker and Odin existed yet) and I lost horribly. However when we went in the water then I kicked ass. Ah, the look on their faces as I absolutely demolished them, it was hilarious, I will never forget it, especially Surtr’s reaction to water, now that was something. His reaction was something like,

“WTF?! OWWWWWW! WHYYYY?” Hehehehehe. 

Now you're probably wondering who I am, well, now I will finally tell you. I am  **_Jörmungandr the Ocean’s wrath, The Forgotten King of the Seas._ **

One day as I was swimming peacefully along the seafloor I spotted a large creature almost directly underneath me, hiding in the seafloor. It was a rather…. Large lobster, the first of many Ebirahs that would come later. It snapped its claws at me. It stopped once I glared at it though. As I swam across the many seas I saw all manner of creatures, whales, sharks, fish, and even megalodons, mosasaurs, plesiosaurus and liopleurodon. As time passed I saw more creatures that I will refer to as “Kaiju”. 

* * *

Then one fateful day I met probably the one of the only things in the sea at the time that could even come close to my strength:  Raijin, or also referred to as Dagon. Gojira’s ancestor. Whether he was Gojira’s father, grandpa, or something else, I do not remember. Only that he was Gojira’s ancestor. I had decided to go to the lowest regions of the sea, a place I rarely went. On my way there I noticed the currents shifting in the way that only a battle can make them. With that in mind I used the currents to find the battle. That is when I saw them, Raijin fighting one of the giant sea serpents, the most hated denizen of the sea, this one was bigger than most. It was the king. He shared my name. Which is why I hated him. Sorry I’m ranting now. With renewed interest I watched, while Raijin was strong, the serpent was stronger. Just when it seemed that the imposter would win, I struck. Hurtling forward I snapped my jaws around his neck, killing him. I took Raijin and brought him to one of the hollow earth tunnels.( a project I and Eärthen were very proud of) and took him under my wing, I taught him how to use his bipedal stature to his advantage when fighting on land. 

* * *

Time passed and Raijin got stronger. Then came the time for him to leave and carve his name into the world. Before he left I gave him a blessing and a warning, you shall live to have a child no matter what, but your child will come to bare the weight of keeping the kaijus in check, as by the time of his full maturity we will be dead our spirits chained by the world unable to create a new body, and unable to keep the kaiju in check. You and your son will bare the partial affinity to the elements of fire, water and earth. Use this power wisely. On that note he left we never saw each other again, except for a spare few times. And that concludes my part of this story, the story of the evolution of life in the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that’s it folks, hope you liked it, oh by the way, expect a new MONARCH file before Friday. toodles!


	3. the vengeful blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the chapters after this one I am going to put in the lyrics for a song in between the actual story, an idea I got from miss queen B on fanfiction.net.

Everyone thinks just because I am the aspect of ice that I am cold hearted and unsympathetic, then again, I don’t give them much reason to suspect otherwise. Bah! Who cares? You're not here to listen to a tale of woes and tragedy, you're here to listen to a story about a giant ass dragon who can control ice,snow and the temperature itself. Now doubtless my brother Jörmungandr told you about how we all fought each other to see who was the strongest, he also probably told how he destroyed all of us when he was near water, what he didn’t tell you was that me and surtr still whooped his ass, when he attacked me I froze him solid, you know how ice is just frozen water right, Jörmungandr is made out of water, so I simply decreased the temperature around him until he turned into ice. Surtr on the other hand lost the first time he fought him, the second time however Surtr won by evaporating and freezing him, Surtr like me can control the temperature, to freeze Jörmungandr he absorbed  **all** the heat around him, dropping the temperature to a point so low that it’s supposed to be impossible to reach:  **_absolute zero_ ** . I can make a small area as hot as physics allow by sucking all the cold out. When me and Surtr end up facing off it’s mostly half an hour of constantly attempting to take all the cold/heat in the air around us, and then a few minutes of action before Surtr eventually wins.

* * *

Now you most likely know that life started in the ocean, for millions of years life was  _ only _ in the ocean. But eventually it crawled onto land. I even played a bit of god, and made some animals evolve to live in the cold. But we didn’t get to really play god until the dinosaurs came about. When the dinosaurs came about we got the idea to create more creatures like us: kaiju, giant creatures capable of the impossible, when making 2 specific species though we had a role in mind for them: to keep the peace and balance when we were gone. Now if we are eternal why would we fear death? The answer is: we do not fear death, we fear what would happen if we were gone for too long. You see we do not instantly come back to life, it takes time, when we die are control over the elements is reduced and it takes years to reform our bodies, plus we had looked into the future and had seen that all but Nightwalker and Odin would die, and it would be billions of years before we would be capable of walking the mortal plane. Now Gojira would be the second of a unique kind of godzilla, having the blessing of three of us: Surtr, Jörmungandr and Jötunheim. Then there were the divine moths, a race dedicated to the peace and balance of the world.

* * *

Now you’re probably wondering who the everloving fuck I am? Well my name is  **Niflheim, the Vengeful Blizzard.** And if you are wondering(which you most likely aren’t) yes, we are fully aware that we are the product of a human and we are but a story to you. Now the thing is: whenever a movie or a story is made.(including fanfiction, TV series and video games) a new timeline is made. Think of time as a tree, the timeline you are reading this in is the trunk. Every timeline you humans create is a branch, fanfiction, movies and video games based off of books and movies(and the other way around) are thin branches that branch out(pun is unintended) from the timeline/branch it is based off of. Dimensions are bushes or small plants, alternate realities are another tree that grew from a seed from the tree that is your timeline and it’s alternate timelines, realities are also alternate universes, an example: the D&D universe, it’s an alternate universe/reality created by you humans. Now that’s all I can think to say so with that:  **STAY BLOODY INSIDE AND WASH YOUR GODDAMN HANDS!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact number 1: Nightwalker can be as large as he wants, there is no limit to his size. He could be larger than a thousand galaxies!  
> Fun fact number 2: The dorsal plates on Surtr are used to help cool him down, he can also open up the plates on his underside to release heat, smoke, fire and lava that seep through pores in his flesh. He uses this to excrete a highly flammable gel that he uses to ignite his body and wings.  
> Fun fact number 3: The 7 forgotten kings have a long history with Tælandi Drottningin(use google translate, it’s icelandic, make sure to remove the caps, otherwise it translates to something else.  
> Final fun fact: this chapter and the monarch database for it has more words than the chapters before it, a whopping 890 words. With the monarch database having 1297 words
> 
> This is The 7 Forgotten Kings: saying stay inside, wash your hands… and PEACE OUT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow, favourite, comment, whatever ye like. If you have any ideas for a story or want a collab and/or permission to use my characters PM me. Anyways till next time folks.


End file.
